Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a common condition that affects children and adolescents and can continue into adulthood for some. Although some experts believe that ADHD occurs in 8% to 10% of school-aged children, the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) estimates that 3% to 5% of children have ADHD. Considerable evidence suggests that about 50% of children may not outgrow ADHD. Whatever the exact figures, ADHD is a serious mental health problem in both children and adults.
Treatment for ADHD is most commonly in the form of stimulants such as methylphenidate (e.g. RITALIN®, CONCERTA®, METADATE®, METHYLIN®, DAYTRANA®, and QUILLIVANT®), amphetamine and dextroamphetamine (ADDERALL®, DEXEDRINE®) and prodrugs thereof (VYVANSE®). Although it may seem counterintuitive to treat hyperactivity with a stimulant, stimulants are thought to activate brain circuits that support attention and focused behavior, thus reducing hyperactivity. For many children, ADHD medications reduce hyperactivity and impulsivity and improve their ability to focus, work, and learn. Medications also may improve physical coordination. However, all the stimulants currently prescribed exhibit a high potential for abuse. All of the foregoing drugs are controlled by the DEA by its assignment of schedule II status, which means the drugs “have a high potential for abuse . . . and may lead to severe psychological and physical dependence.”
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a medication that could be given at in an oral dosage form at a dose that was effective in treating ADHD, but without the liability of abuse potential.
Trans 4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-napthalenamine (which is also known as transnorsertraline or TNS) and its CNS pharmacology have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,699.